


Enterprising Dreams

by puskababy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never thought he wanted children, that is until that dream was taken from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprising Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this fandom. Hope you enjoy it. :)

It was hard to miss what you never had Jim Kirk mused, his eyes trained on the impossibly white ceiling of the Enterprise’s sickbay. A few weeks ago he hadn’t even wanted children, but that had all changed after an away mission to an as of yet unidentified planet. It had shown up on their scanners and he’d jumped at the chance to get down there – to sink his boots onto Alien soil. 

He’d been an idiot. 

Employing that trademark Kirk bravado he’d gone off on his own and been attacked by one of the resident’s of the planet – a particularly unfriendly specimen that had jabbed some kind of…thing into him before slithering off before he could get a decent look at it. 

It hadn’t hurt at first, upon entering his body the barb had hung there for a moment before falling off, a strange slimy residue sealing the entry point. It was totally weird, but that had been the least of his problems. Apparently that alien barb had impregnated him, and according to Bones the foetus wasn’t compatible with his body. 

He hadn’t known that of course, and after Bones had checked him out he’d gone on his merry way – until about two days later when he’d collapsed in agony as the foetus attached itself to his colon. It had been one of the most painful moments of his life – up until now that is. 

Bones had told him it wasn’t his fault – that the foetus was flooding his body with the appropriate hormones that made him feel like he’d wanted the damn thing. He didn’t believe the scans he was shown, couldn’t believe that something as innocent as a child was slowly sucking his life away. 

Sighing softly he let his hand trail down to his still swollen stomach, resting his palm against his skin. He knew it was gone, Bones had had to surgically remove it two days ago, and since then Jim had seen what it really was. Slick and menacing: with a bulbous head and tendrils that had wrapped themselves around his organs. It had been a hell of a job to remove them apparently, and he was lucky to be alive. 

Still, he couldn’t help the longing that stole through him at the thought of loosing the child…foetus. As a starship captain he fully expected to live his life alone, and children were something he never thought he’d experience. Hell the most meaningful relationship he had right now was with his First Officer, and their whole situation was…complicated. 

Jim shut his eyes, determined not to think about Spock. The last thing he needed right now were thoughts of his calm, logical Vulcan friend. Logic had no place in his feelings right now. He was an emotional mess, no thanks to the slew of hormones still barraging his body. Bones had assured him they’d wear off in a couple more days, but he was too emotionally unstable right now to even captain his ship, so he was stuck here. 

“Captain?”

He opened his eyes to see Spock standing by his biobed, his hands clasped behind his back. Just the sight of the creature he…loved was enough to make his stomach twist painfully. He grimaced. 

“Are you in pain?” Spock came closer, concerned. 

Jim shook his head. “No, not really. Bones pumped me with so many drugs I don’t even know what day it is”

Spock started to no doubt inform him of this very fact, but Jim held up his hand. 

“I don’t need to know. Will you sit with me for a while or are you on duty?” he asked, needing to be close to the Vulcan. 

Spock shook his head. “I’m not needed on the bridge until 0700”

Slowly, almost cautiously Spock sat on the side of the bed and reached for Jim’s hand. Jim squeezed his fingers, but didn’t bother to offer a smile. He was still smarting. 

After a moment of careful silence, Spock whispered. “I’m glad you’re alright Jim”

“I was an idiot” Jim whispered. 

“No. In no way or form did you act foolishly or unwisely, or for that matter out of character. In fact it would be far more disquieting if you did not do as you’d done on the planet’s surface”

“If I hadn’t gone off on my own, then none of this would have happened” And I wouldn’t be feeling like this. The words were unspoken, but they hung in the air. 

Spock moved closer, his warm hand gently moving over Jim’s face. “You did nothing wrong”

Jim nodded, but he didn’t think much of Spock’s words. 

“Wanting to engage in the act of procreation is nothing unusual for your species. Humans routinely desire offspring to further their bloodline…”

“I never thought I wanted kids until now” Jim interrupted. 

Spock waited patiently for him to continue. 

“I mean, I’d never thought much about having kids. It was always something I thought would never happen to me, I mean I spend so much of my time in space that I’d never be able to spend time with a kid”

“Technically the alien foetus that had attached itself to your colon wasn’t humanoid in any way”

“I know that. I do, but it doesn’t stop me from feeling wrong about this. We should have tried to keep it alive for longer, it shouldn’t have had to have died because my body was incompatible”

“Jim that thing would have killed you. Scans and readouts confirmed that it had already begun a dangerous symbiotic relationship with your body, it was essentially a parasite that if allowed to grow to full maturity, would have had no further need for your body. In order for you to survive, it had to be removed, and for that I am glad”

Jim’s eyebrows rose. “What? You didn’t want to dissect it and examine all the gooey bits? I thought you would have been devastated that such an unknown scientific…thing went splat before you could get your hands on it”

Spock inclined his head elegantly. “While I do…regret that we were unable to preserve it for future study, I do not regret having you alive and well”

Warmth spread through him at the Vulcan’s words and he felt his eyes burn. Stupid hormones. 

“Get some sleep Jim” Spock said, stroking the back of his hand gently. Without letting him go, he manoeuvred into a more comfortable position, wrapping his arms around Jim and holding him close. 

Jim sighed contentedly and relaxed against Spock’s warm shoulder. His elevated body temperature was a welcome change to the cool sterility of the sickbay, and it instilled far more comfort than anything he’d tried himself. 

“Thank you” he whispered, his eyes closed. Maybe he could work things out with the Vulcan: maybe they could have…something. 

Maybe he’d get his family after all.


End file.
